Ship
Introduction A Spaceship (or for short, ship) is any kind of spacecraft that is capable of Space travel. There are 3 types of ships in the SWC. *Fighters *Freighters *Capital Ships Fighters The Fighter, being the smallest ship from the 3, is most of the time more capable of Sublight traveling than Hyperdrive. Used mainly in battle, launched from a Capital Ship, the Fighters need maximum speed and some light weaponry in order to take out the enemy. The Fighter is small and have almost no place for cargo, and only one place for a Pilot, and maybe a Co-Pilot in the cockpit. There are various types of Fighters. Some are designed for Anti-Fighter dogfights, while others are more Anti-Capital Ship, such as Bombers. Some fighters are capable of Hyperdrive travel, such as Scouts and personal ships used for Exploring. Freighters The Freighter, a medium-sized ship used for all kinds of tasks throughout the Galaxy. There are several types of Freighters. There are a bunch of Freighters used only for transport means. They have huge space in the hull to store cargo, such as materials. This comes at a cost, the more space the Cargo takes, the less there is for the Engines, and thus, only capable of low Sublight speed and minimum Hyperspeed. A good example for this type of ships is the Bulk Freighter. Another class of Freighters is the speedy freighter with low weaponry. These act like a fighter, but have more space for just 1 person, and can sometimes carry cargo as well, these are the most common freighters. The last type of known Freighters is the only speed freighter, with almost no space for Cargo, and crew. These types of ships are used for explorations mainly, or to get somewhere fast without having to carry something. A good example for this type is the YT-510. Capital Ships The Capital Ship, the biggest craft in Space. This class of ship is commonly used as the Command Centre of a battle, and a backbone of every fleet. Having a huge advantage, as some ships have Docking bays, they can launch other small craft like Fighters and Freighters. There are a couple of types of Capital Ships. There is the Battle-ready War machine Capital Ship, ready to blast off enemy ships and launch fighters. They have medium speed, a lot of weaponry and armour, and some are even dreadful enough to establish fear in the enemy before even having to arm the lasers. A good example for this ship is the mighty Imperial Star Destroyer. There is also the Transport Capital Ship. Which is mainly used as a transport for lots and lots of people. As well as materials and cargo, such as vehicles and items. Often used as a colony ship or a massive transport. The last known type is the Armed Freighter-like Capital Ship. Capable of loading lots of materials, having a lot of armour, low weaponry, but still a docking bay and some decent speed. Ship Features A ship with unique as characteristics means there is only one ship of this type in the game and that it is impossible to build another one. About travelling, the following options are available: *Ships may travel to any place in the Galaxy if they have a hyperspeed-capable ship *Ships with a docking bay may allow smaller ships to dock in them. *Ships with no docking bay are obliged to land in order to load/unload their cargo. *Ship's commander may decide who can come aboard the ship by editing the crew list. Removing someone from the crew list expels them from the ship. The crew list can not be edited while travelling. *You must be at a planet in order to board a ship as passenger. *If you dock a ship in another ship and later decide to leave your ship, you will be considered as a passenger of the host ship. Reference #Ships #Capital Ships #Freighters #Fighters See also *Combine Ship List Category: Spacecraft Category: Technical